Divinity Fatum
|Creator = GreyInvidia |Language = English |Date = |Protagonist = Sophia |Nexus Doors = N/A |Effects = 30 |Endings = 2 |hero2 = Df protagonist.png}} Overview Divinity Fatum is a Yume Nikki fangame by GreyInvidia. It was originally planned to be one of a trilogy. Divinity Fatum :Birth: was a prequel to this game. That idea was scrapped and they were all combined into one when the developer decided to remake everything. It was originally made in RPG Maker XP, but is now developed in RPG Maker VX Ace. The game stars Sophia in the first two acts and Salomon in third act. Gameplay A lot of wandering and clue finding. There is some dialog and events, as well as multiple endings. Plot The protagonist wakes up in a cold rainy city not remembering anything. The city seemingly goes on forever, and the protagonist takes up searching for other beings. In her quest to find another person, she comes along many clues concerning a mysterious girl named Sophia, who is apparently also trapped in the endless city, and her own identity. Characters *'Protagonist' - Main character of Divinity Fatum, she is searching for a way out of the endless city. *'Sophia' - A girl who apparently wandered the streets of the city before the protagonist. *'Princess in the Tower' - White haired princess who cannot dwell in the same realm as her followers. *'Shadow' - The only proof of another being in the city. *'Cinderella' - Sophia's friend who secludes herself in her house. *'Kaoru' - Sophia's guide, he watches over Void for people who haven't lost hope. *'Clockwork' - Creature tortured by the Ringmaster's audience, she is released by Sophia. *'Ringmaster' - Captured Clockwork, displays her in his circus. *'Milene' - A mysterious girl who owns a secluded estate and kills those who try to betray her. *'Salomon' - An unknown man found sleeping in a capsule, he has dedicated himself to protecting what is known as the God Entity. Upon encountering him, Sophia feels as if she knew him. *'Leader' - A gigantic eye, telling about his idea of ideal world. *'Stab Town's people' - The people who betrayed Sophia, causing her to doubt her ideals. *'Caretaker' - Mysterious being, he acts as the guardian and caretaker of Clockwork. *'Princess' - The woman who grants Sophia her wish, she knows what she actually is. Effects The effects in this game are called Clues instead. ACT I *'Blade' *'Map' *'Writing on the wall' *'Notepad' *'TV' *'Book of Genesis' *'Mirror' *'Note I' *'Storybook' *'Book of Wails' *'Eye' *'Text on the ground' *'Note II' *'Shadow' *'Red Splash' *'Innocents' *'Sophia's Diary' ACT II *'Cinderella's Entry' *'Kaoru's Entry' *'World's Ends Diary' *'Salomon's Note' *'Note III' *'Clockwork's Entry' *'Milene's Entry' *'Leader's Entry' *'Stab Town's Entry' *'Record of Apocalypse' *'Princess' Entry' ACT III *'My notebook' *'Newspaper' *'World Map' *'List of Towers' *'Void' *'Ticket to Art Gallery' *'Sophia's Painting' *'Art Room's Key' Progression and Endings So far the game contains 2 endings and 2 completed Acts, also hinting towards a 3rd Act (not yet fully implemented). To get certain endings, or progress to the next Act, it is necessary to get or not get certain items first. *'End 1 - Dream about people'- after acquiring Storybook, go straight to building on street 12 *'Act II'- get both Storybook and Innocents clue before going to building on street 12. After short flashback on street X, pick "No". Picking "Yes" will grant you End 1 instead *'End 2 - World no more'- after getting Stab Town's Entry, go straight on the next floor, instead of going for clue on street 10 *'Act III'- get Record of Apocalypse clue, before going on 6th floor in building on alleyway between street 3 and 19 An official spoiler-free walkthough can be found here. Gameplay Video Downloads External Links *'Blogspot Blog' *'Tumblr Blog' *'Uboachan Thread' Category:Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker VX Ace Category:English Fangames Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Non-traditional Fangames Category:Released in 2011